


Anniversary

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Koujaku celebrate their anniversary, but it seems another person wants in the romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Koujaku’s eyes lazily opened to the sound of morning birds singing and a small summer breeze drifting in from the window above his bed.  To his right lay his sleeping boyfriend, his limbs spread in every direction and taking up most of the queen-sized bed, wearing just a baggy t-shirt he threw on the night before.  Working his way around Aoba’s limbs, Koujaku nuzzled up next to his ear.

 _“Ao~ba~, it’s our anniversary today”_ he whispered, gently pecking Aoba’s earlobes and exposed neck.  Aoba’s only response was a low grumble before rolling to his side, away from Koujaku.  Koujaku huffed and decided not to try further; he knew the only way to wake Aoba up was with food.  Sitting up and stretching his tired muscles, he threw on his housecoat and proceeded downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

 

Aoba eventually rose once the smell of breakfast wafted its way to their bedroom and he joined Koujaku at the table with Beni and Ren close by on the couch watching some game show.

Breakfast was over quickly, and afterwards Aoba surprised Koujaku by joining him in the shower and dropping to his knees to suck him.  Koujaku had long stopped protesting to Aoba pleasuring him with his mouth and simply leaned back against the wall while his lover doted on him.  What he didn’t expect was for one of Aoba’s fingers to press inside him and he jumped at the sudden intrusion, but once Aoba found his most sensitive spot and continuously stroked it, Koujaku’s knees became weak and it took all his strength to try and hold himself up when he finally came into Aoba’s mouth.

Once they finished and got dressed for the day, Koujaku suggested they go visit the farmers market, which was one of Aoba’s favourite places because of all the homemade sweets and fresh fruit some of the stands carried.  They managed to pick up some homemade chocolate-dipped strawberries and the pair somehow meandered their way to the park where they first met as kids.  Each taking a swing, they gently swayed next to each other while snacking on the sweet fruit.

 _“This park brings back so many memories,”_ stated Aoba, his mouth partially full with fruit.

 _“Ah, yeah.  I think this is where I met my first girlfriend,”_ teased Koujaku, earning a slap on the arm as Aoba whined.

 _“You’re so mean!  Mentioning past lovers on our anniversary,”_ Aoba pouted and turned his face away.

_“Oh so you do remember what today is?”_

_“Duh, I’m not stupid unlike somebody I know.”_

Koujaku pushed off sideways with his feet just enough to grab onto the chain of Aoba’s swing and pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck with his nose and lips.

 _“I was worried you had forgotten because you didn’t say anything.”_   Aoba’s face flushed in reaction to his sensitive skin being stimulated and tried to worm away from his lover.

 _“I wouldn’t forget something like that, and you still haven’t apologized,”_ he mumbled, attempting to feign annoyance that was quickly dissipating from Koujaku’s loving touches.

 _“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later, and besides…this is also where I met the love of my life,”_ he whispered before smooching Aoba on the spot right behind his ear, causing a shiver to run down Aoba’s spine.  Letting go of Aoba’s chain, he began to swing back and forth with the biggest grin plastered on his face, gradually building height as he pumped his legs.

Aoba’s face flushed even more and he swore he almost had a heart attack, but reacting to the former he pestered Koujaku as to what he meant, but Koujaku only laughed in response, continuing to swing and ignore Aoba’s cries.

* * *

Dusk has fallen by the time they had reached their house, and just when Aoba was about to open the front door, he was stopped by Koujaku’s hand on his shoulder, quickly turning him so they faced each other.

 _“Aoba, before you go inside, you need to wear this,”_ reaching inside his kimono, Koujaku pulled out a smooth blindfold.

 _“Eh? Why?”_ Aoba quirked an eyebrow, looking Koujaku over with suspicion.

 _“Tch, for your surprise, remember?”_ Aoba let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

_“Fiiine, but you better not let me trip over anything.”_

Satisfied, Koujaku slipped the silky blindfold over Aoba’s eyes and, after ensuring it covered most of his view, he spun Aoba around to guide him through the door.  A few stumbling steps up the stairs later and they were finally in the bedroom.  Koujaku could feel his heart pounding through his chest as he swiftly untied the blindfold and let it fall from Aoba’s face.  When his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Aoba gasped when he saw the display before him.

Various lit candles decorated the room, providing just enough light while setting a romantic aura; red and pink rose petals were scattered in a messy trail leading to the bedspread, which was covered in twice as many petals as the hardwood floor; and finally, the alluring scent of lavender hung in the air from the smouldering incense stick in the corner of the room.  Koujaku was also taken aback by how well his plan worked out and made a mental note to thank Clear later for setting up the scene while he and Aoba were out of the house.

 _“Oh my god…”_ Aoba’s words were barely audible, but Koujaku felt his pride swell knowing his surprise worked on Aoba.  Grabbing onto Aoba’s shoulders, he leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

_“So, do you like it?”_

_“Koujaku…this is…so cheesy,”_ and just like that, his pride deflated.  Aoba began to giggle, adding salt to Koujaku’s deep wounds.

 _“Aww Aoba, now who’s the mean one?  A lot of planning went in to this, you know…”_ The more Aoba laughed, the more Koujaku’s heart sank – now it was his turn to pout.  Pivoting around, Aoba wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s waist and buried his face in his chest, attempting to stifle his giggles.

_“I’m sorry, Koujaku, it’s just so typical of you, but I do like it!  The lavender is a nice touch, too.”_

_“Liar, you hate it.”_

Even though Koujaku was upset, he couldn’t stop himself from returning Aoba’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and squeezing him closer.

_“Don’t be upset, you’re supposed to be the mature one, remember?  Come, let me show you how much I like it…”_

Aoba stepped backwards, pulling on Koujaku’s kimono as he made his way to the bed, and Koujaku instantly put all grievances behind him.  When Aoba’s legs hit the bed, he fell backwards onto it, pulling Koujaku with him who braced himself with both hands next to Aoba’s head when they hit the mattress and sending petals flying around them.  Immediately, their mouths were on each other – Koujaku welcomed Aoba’s tongue into his mouth, gently sucking and nipping at it when it wasn’t being stroked and caressed by his own.  Aoba’s hands weaved their way through Koujaku’s indigo hair and down the back of his neck, lovingly pulling his face closer as their kisses grew more intense.

Supporting himself with one forearm on the bed, Koujaku reached down with his other to knead the hardening dick trapped under Aoba’s pants.  Aoba broke off to lightly moan from the pressure, but Koujaku’s lips were back on him, sucking the sound from his mouth.  Shifting his weight onto his knees, Koujaku proceeded to lift Aoba’s sweater up his chest while gliding along his light skin until finally reaching his nipples.  Separating once more, Koujaku gently pecked his lips one last time before peppering a trail down his neck, his collarbones, and finally his chest, settling on one nipple and beginning to caress it with the tip of his tongue.  Aoba gasped, bringing a knuckle to his teeth to gently bite it to help quiet his moans, but soon Koujaku’s other hand was undoing his pants and within moments, Aoba’s hot cock was wrapped in his fingers.

_“Ah…Koujaku…please…”_

Aoba tugged desperately at Koujaku’s kimono, but before he complied he gave Aoba’s dick a tight squeeze while sucking hard on a nipple, making Aoba tremble before he popped off and began to strip.  Koujaku calmly undressed, folding his kimono and putting it aside, but by the time he got to his pants Aoba was already naked and waiting for him, stroking himself while cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand, staring him down with half-lidded hazel eyes.  Koujaku’s breath hitched and his fingers fumbled while undoing his belt, but as soon as he was fully nude he joined Aoba on the bed.

Walking on his knees towards the middle of the bed, Koujaku sat down and opened his arms towards Aoba, who crawled over until he was straddling his lap, quickly reaching over into the side table to grab their bottle of lube.  Koujaku embraced him and after squeezing some of the gel onto his hand, continued his work on his nipples and cock.  Aoba’s head dropped low with his arms loosely hanging off Koujaku’s shoulders, hips rocking in time with Koujaku’s hand for added stimulation. 

 _“Aoba…”_ Koujaku breathed against Aoba’s chest in between licking his nipples, _“your face is so erotic, I love making you feel this way…”_

Aoba whimpered while biting his lip, and soon after his hands were on Koujaku’s chest, pushing against him until he was flat against the bed.  Aoba hovered over him then, panting loudly with his face flushed red.  Aoba swallowed before speaking his next words.

 _“You’ve done so much for me today already, let me take care of you now,”_ Koujaku was surprised at first, but his expression melted to a warm smile and he obediently lay still while Aoba got to work. 

 _“And…just to make sure you don’t interfere,”_ pushing on Koujaku’s arms, Aoba directed them so his hands were above his head and reached in between where the mattress met the headboard, pulling out a pair of restraints that were anchored underneath the mattress.

_“How long were those there?”_

_“Just from this morning.  I, ah…bought it last week…”_ The colour in Aoba’s face deepened and Koujaku beamed up at him while his hands were strapped in.

 _“Aoba~~, you’re so kinky,”_ teased Koujaku, earning a scoff from above.  Once Aoba was satisfied, he moved down to his feet and pulled out another pair of restraints that connected to the first pair under the mattress and proceeded to strap his feet in.

_“Oi, my feet too?”_

_“Mhm,”_ purred Aoba, _“you’re not doing a thing tonight.”_

Finally, Koujaku was fully strapped in.  His muscles flexed as he pulled on the restraints, testing out their strength and Aoba idly repositioned himself on his waist, resting his erection on top of Koujaku’s so they were flush together.  Using the lube that still coated his cock, Aoba gripped both their dicks and began humping against him. 

Both men groaned and Koujaku let his head fall back against the pillow, closing his eyes to focus on the heat that was gradually building in his belly.  He felt Aoba shift above him to lean down so they could resume kissing one another.  This time, however, it was more lewd than before with their mouths open as their tongues danced together, moaning aloud as the pleasure piled up inside them.  They both quickly began to swell until they became rock hard in Aoba’s hand, making him increase his thrusts and give their erections a small squeeze as his dick slid up against Koujaku’s.

_“Aoba, ngh, ngh, Aoba…”_

_“Koujaku, suck me,”_ Koujaku nodded wordlessly and Aoba stopped his actions, making his way up his body until he was straddling his bare chest.  Leaning onto the window sill above the bed for support, Aoba guided his cock into Koujaku’s greedy mouth who all but gulped it down as soon as it entered.  The taste of lube hit his tongue mixed in with the bitterness of pre-cum, but Koujaku sucked eagerly on Aoba as he gently thrust in and out of his mouth.  Koujaku swiped his tongue over the head and dug the tip of it into the slit, relishing in Aoba’s howl of a moan as a reward.  Koujaku could feel his own cock aching from neglect and even though his leg movement was restricted, he was still able to desperately thrust into the air, hoping to make contact with something, _anything,_ to relieve the pain.

 _“You’re getting anxious, huh?  Me too,”_ whimpered Aoba, bringing two fingers to his mouth and sucking on them diligently until they were properly coated.  Reaching behind him, he continued humping into Koujaku’s mouth, which by now was beginning to ache from all the work, and began spreading himself open.  He sighed as his finger entered and swirled around inside himself, and before long he was able to add another digit.  He rocked back and forth between his fingers and Koujaku’s mouth, moaning Koujaku’s name each time he stroked his prostate. By now, Koujaku was going absolutely insane; he wanted Aoba, _needed_ Aoba, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try and tear these straps to shreds if that’s what it would take to get him.

Popping off Aoba’s cock, he pulled his head back so it could fully leave his mouth.

 _“Aoba, please.  I need to be inside you, now!”_   Aoba trembled, spurred on by Koujaku’s demanding, deep voice, and nodded his head.  He moved back until he was at his original position over Koujaku’s waist, but this time he had his back facing him.  Squeezing some more lube into the palm of his hand, he tossed the bottle aside and looked over his shoulder to watch Koujaku as he gripped his dick and stroked it just enough to coat it in the gel. 

Koujaku moaned long and loud as his need was finally met, his mouth hanging open lasciviously with trails of drool streaming down from his swollen, red lips.  He watched as Aoba stopped stroking and positioned the head of his cock at his entrance, then slowly lowered himself.

Except it slipped past and along his crack.  Aoba chuckled, dragging his hole along Koujaku’s cock, teasing him to the point where Koujaku fervently pulled on his restraints in an attempt to escape.

 _“Aoba!  Ple—ase!  Don’t tease me, I can’t…”_ Koujaku thrashed about and attempted to hump up into Aoba, but he easily dodged his weak attempt to take control.

 _“If you want me that badly, then beg for me,”_ Aoba licked his lips and slowly stroked Koujaku’s throbbing erection, but only with the slightest touch to reduce the amount of pleasure.

Frustrated, Koujaku threw his head back against the pillow, regretting his decision to let Aoba tie him down.  He panted heavily from the exertion of his struggle, swallowing down any saliva to coat his dry throat.  Once he had settled down, he raised his head once more and met Aoba’s gaze.  It was then he noticed the change in his eyes – when did they turn gold?

_“Desire?  When did you…?”_

_“Oh, now you notice,”_ he smirked, _“I made you feel that good, huh?  Now come on, beg.”_

Koujaku didn’t care – the three of them had worked out their differences months ago and although Koujaku and Desire had their spats every now and then, he still loved him as much as Aoba.

 _“Please…Desire…please put me inside you.  I need you so badly,”_ Koujaku didn’t even need to fake the desperation in his voice, he was so riled up he had tossed his dignity aside long ago.

 _“Tell me what you want to do to me_.”  Desire continued to tease Koujaku, rubbing the head of his dick against himself and even going as far as to put just the very tip inside. 

 _“Ngh!  I…I want to fuck you!  I want you to ride me so hard you can’t walk straight tomorrow.  I want to watch as you cum and scream my name and I want to feel you tighten on my dick when I cum inside you.  I…I…god, Desire, please just let me fuck you already!”_  

Desire visibly shook to Koujaku’s words, and without another moment’s hesitation, he guided Koujaku inside himself and slowly lowered so he could watch as his cock disappeared inside inch by inch.  Desire closed his eyes and groaned through clenched teeth, accepting Koujaku easily.  Koujaku practically hollered in response as he felt Desire’s insatiable warmth envelope around him, clenching around him each time more of him went in.  When he was finally seated fully inside, Desire raised his hips and slammed back down, releasing a sound that was just short of a scream when his prostate was hit.

He began a brutal pace right from the start, both of them too eager and pent up for any further teasing.  He rested his hands n Koujaku’s thighs to help balance himself and even sometimes bent down lower to try and gain leverage so he could ride his harder, faster, but no matter what he did it wasn’t enough.  Koujaku felt the same way – he was so god damn frustrated from all the teasing, he wanted nothing more than to pound into his boyfriend above him, making him cry out each time. 

_“Ah!  Ah!  Koujaku, fuck, I need more!”_

_“Haah, haah, me too.  Undo my legs and face me.”_

Desire obeyed, the restraints almost flying off before he rose off his dick, turned around, and put him back inside, gritting his teeth as he was entered again.  He leaned down and placed his hands on the bed beside Koujaku’s chest, but before he could fully settle Koujaku had already bent his knees, planted his feet flat against the bed, lifted his hips, and started to violently fuck Desire.  Desire gasped and his eyes went wide as his body was jolted erratically, but the feeling of Koujaku fucking him so desperately as skin smacked against skin sent pleasure coursing through him.

_“Oh fuck!  Yes!  Fuck me, Koujaku!  Uh!  Uh!  Fu—ck!!”_

_“Ngh, ngh, haaah, ngh!  D-Desire, come closer,”_ Desire lowered himself even more until their bodies were almost flush together, mashing their mouths together in a messy, frantic kiss.

_“I’m gonna cum Kou, I’m…oh fuck, oh fuck,”_

_“Ngh, Desire, I love you,”_

Desire pulled his head back so he could properly look into Koujaku’s crimson eyes, then buried his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

 _“Ah, I l-love you, too…you fuckin...uhn!  Ah, fuck, a-aahhh!!”_ Desire’s climax hit him hard and he screamed as his cum burst onto their bodies, painting their skin with milky white streaks.  Koujaku slowed his pace just a tad, but with Desire’s muscles clenching around him, he too hit his orgasm.  He pulled on the restraints tied to his hands and used every muscle in his body to force himself as deep into Desire as possible, releasing his load into his depths and groaning out his name.  When he finished, his entire body collapsed, Desire still on top of him, panting heavily as his exhausted body bathed in the afterglow.

 _“Wow…that was…amazing,”_ he breathed.  He tilted his head down to face Desire, but was greeted instead with familiar hazel eyes, now glossed over and heavy lidded.

_“Aoba?”_

Aoba smiled and nodded weakly, leaning up to kiss Koujaku.

_“Did it…feel good for you, too?”_

Aoba’s body went limp against Koujaku’s, covered in a thin layer of sweat and he rested his cheek on his chest.

 _“Definitely. I was still here and I managed to catch the end of it.  He just wanted to celebrate too, y’know,_ ” he mumbled as sleep started taking over.

_“Yeah, that’s fine.  Come on, untie me and I’ll clean us up.”_

_“Mmm…”_   Aoba lazily undid the straps on Koujaku’s wrists which were angry and red from him tugging so hard against them.  The younger man eased himself off of Koujaku, grimacing as his limp cock slid out of him and cum dribbled down his thigh, then dropped onto his side.  Sitting up, Koujaku stretched out his strained muscles, then grabbed some tissues from the box nearby.

Once they were (mostly) clean and all the candles were out, they settled in to bed with Koujaku spooning Aoba, holding him close by his waist under the covers.  One last nuzzle of his neck, Koujaku kissed his delicate skin.

_“Happy Anniversary, Aoba.”_

_“Happy Anniversary, Koujaku.”_


End file.
